Along with the developments of computer and network technologies, network clouding technologies is a future development trend. Currently, when establishing cloud computing environment, physical zones may be divided according to department locations, physical locations and etc., and cloud computing environment is established for each physical zone respectively. Service resources are deployed for the cloud computing environment according to characterizations of each physical zone, such as firewall deployment, Intrusion Prevention System (IPS) deployment, load balancing and etc. Service resources are mostly exclusive for each physical zone and there is very little client migration. When large-scale client migration is needed, the service resources are re-deployed to adapt to the migration. In addition, the sequence for executing multiple services is relatively fixed.